Jaime and Louis (One Direction One Shot)
by Richele-xo
Summary: One Direction One Shot-Louis Tomlinson


Jaime's P.O.V

'Alright everyone, I want pairs! We're going to practice passing!' We all looked around the class, looking for our best friends who we were going to partner up with. 'One more thing, I'll be choosing your partners.' There was a groan from everyone in the class, and a few protests of 'MISS! You always let us choose!' 'Yes, well not today, thought we'd mix it up a bit. You guys are always with the same people. Alright, let's get started...' Oh no, I'm always with Sophie, it's always me and her together. 'Sophie and...Jake.' Miss Richards said. 'Lisa and Michael...Jaime and...' oh crap, that was me. Anyone but Louis, please. He was the one boy I couldn't stand. 'Louis.' Just my luck! I thought irritably as Miss Richards continued pairing people up. Louis Tomlinson. The one boy in the whole school, who knew how to make me lose it by saying just one word, the one boy who liked getting me riled up, the one boy I avoided at all costs. The one boy I secretly fancied. Oh God, he was walking over, with his cocky attitude, and his beautiful face, and gorgeous eyes, and... 'So we're buddies aye.' He said interrupting my thoughts. 'No, no, I think the teacher said that the two people she called out had to stay as far away from each other as possible.' I said sarcastically. 'Well that's no good, then I wouldn't be able to spend any time with you, the only person in the school who doesn't like me!' He shot back, again, showing me how unbelievably up himself he was. 'Hold up guys!' Miss Richards said, 'There's one more thing.' Oh God, 'The person I have paired you up with, they will be your buddy in HPE for the rest of the year. 'She finished. 'Oh God no.' I muttered under my breath, did she really have to ruin the one class I actually liked! The one class I could actually get a good mark in!? Well obviously she did, that's just how lucky I am! 'Alright, I don't really care if you don't like your partner. That's just how it is. You need to start learning that this is how life is going to be. You won't be able to choose who you work with. Now get going!' She practically yelled over all the moaning and groaning of people who didn't get to be with their friends. I just stood there for a minute, lost in my thoughts, thinking about how unlucky I was. 'Get moving you two!' Miss Richards yelled to the only two people not doing anything yet; Louis and I. Sadly that wasn't the only class we were put together. Someone out there didn't like me at that moment. We were put together in Drama class, History and Math, my favourite subject, Drama, and two of my worst, History and Math. Which were, coincidentally, two of his best. I also got stuck with him as a tutor for those two subjects. Those lessons took place every Monday, Wednesday and Friday afternoons directly after school. Our first tutoring lesson together was just talking about what we HAD to do, after that, he kept sneaking in questions asking me about myself and my family, and without really realising it; I was asking him the same questions back. We were only supposed to continue until my grades rose to at least a B in both those classes. We had actually become, friends, though. So without knowing it, we started talking more about each other and less about the work, and I was just scraping pass like before so we could continue these sessions. He was becoming less like the cocky, know it all Louis Tomlinson I had a tiny crush on, into the sweet, down to earth Louis Tomlinson I thought I was seriously falling for. We spent more time together outside of school apart from the tutoring, and we got to become really close friends. During one of our meetings at our 'special place' we decided to play 'truth or dare'. We started out asking each other stupid questions we already knew the answers to like; 'What's your favourite colour?' and 'When's your birthday?' then he came out with a serious question, and I thought he wanted a serious answer. 'How many boys have you kissed?' he asked looking right into my eyes, his blue eyes staring into my hazel eyes. I blushed a brilliant red, I could feel it, I looked down at the ground, which had become very interesting all of a sudden, and then I whispered softly so that I could hardly hear myself, 'One...' He lifted my chin up with his finger and brought my face closer to his, we were only inches apart. I could smell his cologne and it was driving me crazy. He brought my face closer still, so our noses were touching, and finally closed the distance between our lips. His lips felt so good against mine, like they belonged there. He pulled away too soon for my liking, and I just noticed his hands were places firmly on my waist, mine entangled in his hair. He leant in again, 'I've been wanting to do that for a long time,' he said softly in my ear, when he pulled back he must've seen disappointment etched on my face because this time when he leant in, he caught my lips in another breath-taking kiss. This time when he was about to pull away, I wouldn't let him, I deepened the kiss and he pulled me down so that I was sitting on his chest, his hands in my hair, gently pulling me closer to him, my hands clutching his shirt, also trying to get closer. We both pulled away, breathing heavily, my forehead resting on his. He gently lifted me up as he sat up, and placed me back on his lap, his eyes never leaving mine. I realized what we had just done, realized what he had just said. Suddenly embarrassed, I looked down again as I felt my cheeks grow hot. 'Hey,' Louis said softly, 'Hey, look at me.' He said lifting my chin once again to look into my eyes that were now swimming with tears. He was now looking at me with deep concern, 'Jaime, what's wrong?' he asked me, his voice full of concern just like his eyes. 'Why me?' I asked so softly I wasn't sure he even heard me. 'Why you!? Did you honestly just ask me that?' He said incredulously. I looked at him with a confused look, 'Wha-what?' I stuttered. 'Jaime, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on, I've thought that since the moment I met you, and I have thought it every second of every day until this very moment, and I will keep thinking it until the day I die.' He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, as if it was the one thing he was certain of. He caught my lips in one more, short, sweet kiss, and when he pulled away, I still had my eyes closed and said 'But, I'm just me. You could have ANY girl you wanted, any girl in the school. I'm nothing compared to everyone else.' I felt a tear escape my eye, and I felt Louis brush it away, and trail his finger down my face to my lips, and trace my lips with his finger. My eyes fluttered open and I realized just how close we were. But I didn't mind. 'You've got it wrong Jaime,' He whispered to me as he leaned closer. He was right at my ear now as he whispered again, so I could feel his breath tickling my skin, 'they're nothing compared to you.' And he softly kissed my neck. I couldn't handle it anymore, I pulled his lips to mine in a passionate kiss, trying to get as close to him as possible. He laid me down on the grass and hovered above me, supporting himself with his arms on either side of my head. I was clutching onto the front of his shirt, trying to get closer to him still, but he slowly pulled away, trailing kisses down my jaw and finally, playfully kissing my nose. I giggled and he slowly stood up, he extended his hand to help me up, I took it, but instead pulled him to the floor and quickly got up and started running. I knew he'd catch up to me in no time, but I didn't care, I was right though. I felt his strong hands catch me around the waist and lift me up, I squealed as this happened and Louis was laughing at me. 'Shut up!' I told him playfully hitting him on the arm. 'Put me down!' I laughed, but he only held on tighter. 'Louis!' I squealed as he put me down and started tickling me. 'OH, are you ticklish!?' he asked playfully, 'That wasn't a subject we covered in our 'getting to know each other sessions' was it?' he said teasingly. 'Louis...p-please...st-stop...I...can't...bre-breath!' I said in between laughs. 'Alright, alright,' he conceded, almost on top of me again as I was on the ground from laughing. He rolled onto his back but turned his head to look at me. I could tell I was all flushed and sweaty, so I tried to hide my face from him by looking away. 'Hey,' he knew what I was trying to do, 'look at me.' He said sweetly. 'No,' I replied quietly. 'No? Why not?' he asked genuinely confused as to why I wouldn't look at him. 'Because I look bad...' I said even quieter than before. He turned my head towards him for the third time today. 'You are beautiful, you always have been, and you always will be.' He assured me. I felt a little better about myself when he told me that, but I knew it wasn't true. I closed my eyes and said 'Louis... I'm no-'he cut me off with a kiss before I could finish what I was saying. I was surprised at first, but then realized what was happening, we both rose to a kneeling position and I wrapped my arms around his neck and started playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, while his arms found their way around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He stood up and lifted me off the ground and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pulled away for a second and must've seen I looked disappointed because he said teasingly, 'I don't know about you Jaime, but I need to breathe every once in a while.' I laughed and he carried me over to a tree, so my back was leaning against it, and kissed me again. 'I...should...probably...go...home...soon...' I said breathlessly in between kisses, he then kissed me full on the mouth for what felt like an eternity. It left me light headed and my heart beating so fast I thought it might explode, he pulled away and said in a husky voice, 'What were you saying?' 'Kiss me again,' I breathed against his lips, and so he did. We grew closer and spent a lot more time together in the next few weeks. The day after our little 'truth or dare' game in the meadow, he took me back to the same spot and asked me to be his girlfriend. It was perfect, he took me out just as the sun was setting and had a picnic set up just out of sight so that when I said yes (why wouldn't I!?) we could have our 'very first official date' as Louis put it. After we ate, it was dark and we just lay down next to each other and watched the stars. Then he walked me home and kissed me goodnight. It was like we were in a movie. Exactly one month later, he called me up, 'Hey babaay! What are you doing tonight?' He asked, dragging his words out as usual, it was adorable. 'Hey, Hun, nothing, why?' I asked, playing it cool, I wasn't going to tell him I thought he'd forget about our 1 month anniversary! 'Oh, come one Jaime! You know it's our 1 month today, and I know you thought I'd forget.' I giggled trying to hide my embarrassment. 'Alright, so, I'll pick you up at 6:00 alright?' He asked, 'Alright,' I said, a big smile coming onto my face, but I couldn't help it! I was too excited. 'So what are we going to do?' I asked him, 'That, my dear, is a surprise!' he said and I sighed. 'Come on babe, it'll be fun! Have a little trust!' he said teasingly, I laughed again, 'Alright, bye sweetie, I-I'll see you tonight.' He faltered at the end, so I knew that was NOT what he was going to say, 'Yeah, yeah, I'll see you tonight.' I said still confused. I hung up and checked the time, 3:00pm. WHAT!? Only three hours to get ready? Okay, I had to think this through; I needed to find something so wear. The safe thing to do would be to go shopping. Alright, then I needed to do my make-up and hair. Well, if I did my make-up now, I could go shopping, get the dress, put my dress on, do my hair, touch up my make-up and then I was ready to go. I ended up buying a red strapless dress that came just above my knees and I wore it with black pumps. I straightened my hair and pinned my fringe back and I was ready to go as soon as Louis got to my place. He wouldn't tell me where we were going, he told me I had to wait until we got there. When we arrived, I noticed that we were parked outside an old abandoned house. It wasn't one of those scary ones you see in movies and stuff; it was just run-down and had a lot of things wrong with it that no one wanted to waste their money on it. 'So...Where are we going?' I said slightly unsure. 'In there!' Louis said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 'Bu-but, we'll get in trouble for trespassing!' I exclaimed. 'No, we won't.' He said with the biggest, cheekiest smile on his face. 'What!? Why?' I asked. 'Becaauuuseee, I got my Dad to buy it, and I and he are going to fix it up, well, we've already done some of it.' He said while I just stood there staring at him unbelievably. He just took my hand, quietly laughing at me, and pulled me into the house. It was beautiful. There were candles everywhere and a small table set up in the middle of the room with dinner on it. I let out a little gasp, it was so beautiful. Louis was looking at me nervously, 'Do you like it?' he asked tentatively, 'Like it!?' I exclaimed, 'I love it!' I screamed while I jumped into his arms, he caught me easily chuckling a little in my ear. 'I was so nervous you wouldn't like it, I'm so glad you do.' He said softly. 'Louis, we could be eating outside in winter on a freezing cold night and I could be wearing nothing but this dress and I would love it, just because I was with you.' I said honestly. 'About that dress,' he said cheekily, 'I must say, you look rather beautiful in it, of course, you look beautiful all the time, but, wow.' I blushed I brilliant red, and he kissed me softly on the lips. 'Come, let's eat.' He said quietly. He walked me over to my chair, pulled it out for me so I could sit down, and then pushed me in. Once we'd eaten dinner, he brought out a chocolate cake. I stood up so I could cut a piece off for the both of us. Once I'd done that I went to sit back down in my seat, but Louis pulled me by my waist onto his lap. I started laughing, and then we ate the cake. It was a huge cake, so there was a lot left over. I was just sitting on Louis' lap resting my head in the crook of his neck, enjoying his scent when suddenly I felt cake being pushed into my face. I was sitting there gaping at him while he laughed, then I finally came to, I grabbed a big chunk of cake and smashed it into his face. I jumped up off his lap and started running before he noticed what I had done. As I'd anticipated, it didn't take long for him to catch up to me, hook his arm around my waist and pull me to him. I saw the cheeky grin on his face, and the piece of cake in his hand, but I couldn't help but start laughing. He started laughing too, and I thought he forgot about the cake in his hand, but I guess I was wrong. I got cake smeared all over my cheeks and my nose. I was going to run over to the table and get more cake, but he hooked me around the waist again, and pulled me to him so I was as close as possible, he then leaned down and kissed me. It was breath-taking, and tasted a lot like chocolate. He pulled away and kissed the chocolate off my nose. I brought his lips back to mine and wrapped my arms around his neck as he lifted me off the floor. He broke away for a second, and I looked at his face, there was chocolate smeared everywhere. I started laughing hysterically and he looked at me confused, 'your...face...is...covered...in...Chocolate...' I choked out between laughs, he started laughing and said, 'Oh, and you think yours looks any better!?' and he took his arms away from my waist and started tickling me, I fell to the floor in an instant. He held my hands above my head with one hand and was tickling me with the other while hovering above my body. I was laughing even more now, and he stopped tickling me and let go of my hands. We were so close together, I could count the tiny freckles across his nose that no one else would be able to see. I could see the smile in his eyes right before he kissed me, and broke away too soon, I still had my eyes closed, and my heart was beating much too fast as he said, 'Jaime, I, I think...I think I love you.' As he said this, I opened my eyes and saw how nervous he was. When I didn't reply for a few seconds, he started getting up and muttered to himself, 'I knew I shouldn't have said that, why am I so stupid!?' but before he could get up again, I pulled him back down to me and saw the surprise in his eyes as I said so softly against his lips with a slight smirk, 'I think I love you too, Louis,' and pulled his lips down to meet mine. But this kiss was different to our others, I felt like he was trying to put all this emotion in that he couldn't describe in words, and I was trying to do the same thing. His arms were supporting his weight while he hovered above me and his hands playing with my hair. My hands were clutching the front of his shirt pulling him down, closer to me.

AND FIN!


End file.
